Last Hope
by loveisforthebirds
Summary: Marina wonders through the night on her trusty horse BELLO. The plan her lover, Velkin and her thought up will hopefully work and lead to Dracula's end. But what happens if it doesn't work? Who will Marina turn to? Can she, a young witch somehow save the
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER – I own nothing but the character MARINA and a few of the events, oh and the studly stead of BELLO. ha.

**CHAPTER 1**

Marina held on fiercely to her black horse as they galloped through the cold night. She could smell the ice under the hooves of her silent friend. "Più veloce" she whispered. Her horse, Bello, agreed and started to run faster. The town grew larger as they approached. She kissed Bello on the neck, as they entered the town; he was steady and once again had gotten her there quickly. "Più lento" she said, slowing him to a trot. A villager looked at her with a grimace, "You there, tell me how to get to the Merle Tavern." She ordered fiercely.

"I don't have to tell you anything," he said coldly. She reached from her horse and grabbed him by the neck.

"I haven't time for your petty talk, now tell me damnit."

"Follow this street then turn left after about four blocks, there'll be a sign," he said gasping for air as she released him. She smiled in gratitude and trotted off.

"Jesus Christ, you'd think…" the peasant said as he continued on his way.

Marina found the tavern with no trouble and jumped off Bello quickly, she was in haste.

"Non muovere," she ordered Bello. He lowered his head as an understanding. She stroked his neck and walked into the tavern lowering the hood of her black cloak. Everyone turned to stare, an outsider. Horribly grimaces and threatening looks passed her way but she was careful not to make a scene. She looked around as her eyes settled in the corner. She walked over there quickly, "I assume you are the one I have traveled all this way to speak to?" she said in an almost sarcastic tone.

"Marina Guerriero?" A deep voice said from under the cloak.

"Yes," she said.

"Sit, please." He said. She followed the instructions sitting down in the chair. She untied her cloak, revealing a pale blue dress that matched her eyes. Her dark brown wavy hair was tied back into something of a hair bun. Velken, the other side of the party also removed his cloak. "Listen," he said fiercely, "I know what is going to happen to me, I just need to know that everything will be okay." She smiled sympathetically.

"All I can tell you now is that you will survive, if only you use this all to your advantage. I have brought with me potions Velken, they will save you." She said trying to persuade him.

"I cannot be saved from what is certain." He protested setting his hand on the table.

"You must try to survive Velken, you must," she said setting her small pale hand on his. He turned his hand to hold hers in a steady warm embrace.

"My family has been fighting this fight for so long Marina, I do not think it possible to outsmart Dracula, what can I try that my fore fathers haven't? What can I do that someone hasn't already tried?"

"Hope," marina said, trying to steady herself, "You must have hope that you and Anna can pull this off. For if hope is not something you carry, Anna will face this burden alone. I can only stay for so long Velken. I can only help so much,"

"I know," he said giving her a lopsided boyish smile.

"I wish these were my battles to fight for you. I wish it were possible for me to take this on but it isn't my place. If I am to fight this battle, only more will spring from it and…" she said looking off with tears in her eyes.

"You are everything I hoped for Marina, you have brought me hope when I held none, you have carried me broken through hard times, and now I put you through this too, I am so selfish Marina, so, so selfish."

"Oh Velken," she said trying her hardest to make the tears filling her eyes stay put. He hushed her quietly bringing a warm hand to her cheek.

"You must stay brave Marina, for you now are the only one to give any of us any hope. If you fall Marina, more shall. Stay strong like you are." She nodded and smiled her brilliant smile. She looked suddenly at the clock.

"I must go, its time." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She stood up, she was only 5'4, with dark loosely curly hair, and brilliant blue eyes. She was very petite but almost muscular. The dress she wore was fitted nicely and was flowy with the three separate layers of material. It tied in a large bow mid back and was a square neck line exposing some cleavage. The dress was many colors of blue but mostly a pale almost gray blue. A black ribbon was tied around her neck, as it usually was. She put on her cloak and Velken did the same, they walked out of the tavern and to where Bello stood. Velken placed a loving hand on the neck of the strong horse. The horse tensed up as he felt the pain of the goodbye.

"You will never know how much I truly do love you Marina," he said putting her hood up and brushing a stray part of hair back. She smiled sadly and shook her head.

"Nor you I." she said looking away. He put a loving hand on her face and lead it back to look at him. He leaned in placing a soft sad kiss upon her lips. She looked at him.

"Ride swift Bello," he ordered the horse.

"Remember Velken, the river is your only hope and you must meet me by the bridge three days to follow." She said making sure he remembered. He nodded.

"Remember that no matter what happens, if this plan of ours doesn't work, I will love you until my heart no longer beats within my chest." He said surely.

"I love you Velken, and it must work out." He offered her a hand to get up onto the large horse. She leaned off the horse and planted another soft sad kiss on his lips. "I love you," she said again.

"I love you too," he said hitting Bello on his rear, "High Ya!" Bello galloped swiftly and Marina held on tightly. She looked back from behind her as Velken stood at the corner. He lifted his hood and quickly walked in the opposite direction.

They passed into the forest, Bello galloping as quickly as possible. They were in dangerous territory and it would be foolish if neither of them acknowledged it. Suddenly in a whirl of pastel colors, Marina was knocked off of Bello. "Coprire te!" Marina shouted to Bello as he dashed off. She stood crouched as she pulled out her dagger. "Come out and play Aleera!"

"It's a shame you brought nothing but your puny dagger Marina, playing is so much more fun when de other comes prepared." Aleera said mockingly as she landed on the ground followed by Marishka and Verona.

"I'll fight all three of you right now, stop wasting time ladies," she said calmly.

"Hehehe," Aleera cackled as the others joined in, "Little witchy is a bit….out of her land." She said appearing next to Marina. The others appeared at her sides. Marina, thinking quickly magically blew Marishka and Verona into nearby trees and back flipped to kick Aleera in the face. The three groaned.

"Witch, you have nothing here," Aleera laughed as she wrapped a hand around Marina's small neck, and bringing her face up to it. "Ahhh, deep blood runs through these veins Witch,"

"Let go of me, Aleera,"

"Its not my job to kill you yet Marina, master is on his way." Marina shuttered slightly, "I can feel your fear. Will your magic help you now?"

"No," She said taking her dagger and throwing it in Verona's direction, it hit her directly in the chest. "But I have other tricks up my sleeve." Aleera growled letting her feigns grow. Aleera tightened her grasp around Marina's neck.

"Let go," A deep voice said as a pale figure stepped out from behind a tree. He had dark hair and dark eyes and was dressed in all black. His skin was whiter then even Marina's.

"Master, I, ahhh," Aleera said running over to Marishka.

"You're the witch that have caused so much trouble throughout these parts." Marina nodded grasping her neck in slight agony. "I would love to kill you now but I feel as though you are of some use to me."

"You might as well kill me; I will do nothing to help you." Dracula's eyes glowed fiercely.

"NOTHING! NOTHING YOU SAY! WHAT IF I TELL YOU THAT I CAN HAVE YOUR LOVES HEAD SERVED TO ME ON A SILVER PLATTER?" Marina didn't flinch; she knew Velken was too valuable to just kill.

"You think you have some kind of power on me do you sir? Let me remind you that I am of not your decent. And I have no fear of cowards." She said sternly. She could feel Dracula's anger form where she stood, but couldn't back down. If she did, it would mean the end to the good side and the end to her love. He walked towards her quickly,

"You must die, you are a threat." Dracula said getting closer, she could nearly feel his cold breathe. She thought quickly.

"Gelarla!' she said waving her hand at Dracula and his brides, they all froze suddenly. "BELLO! Venire a me!" Bello galloped towards her slowing down. She grabbed hold of his main and the small bundle that hung off of him pulling herself up.

They rode quickly, they needed to get across the bridge where Dracula and his brides wouldn't come. She had to get herself safe, for if she couldn't, Velkin and Anna would both soon fall.


	2. Chapter 2

Marina held tight to Bello as they crossed the old stone bridge. They were safe from Dracula now but not safe from the other odd creatures that ran a muck in the forest. They ran through the woods quietly and quickly hoping that nothing would get in their way. They finally crossed over the last hill as the town came into sight. They ran in quickly. Her town was little and build in circle formation, everyone there was apart of the tribe, witches. She nearly jumped off Bello when they passed her brick house. She ran in the wooden door slamming it behind her. "Papa!" she called. A man with a white beard braided at the bottom cam in through the open doorway. His gray eyes looked sorrowful. His skin was almost whiter then his beard and long hair. He looked frail in the doorway, wearing a white billowing shirt and leather breeches with boots. He held onto his walking stick and looked at his daughter.

"A battle?" he asked, "You bring a battle with you?"

"Papa, I…."

"I feel Dracula's sorrow, have you killed a bride?"

"I…I didn't…" Marina looked away.

"Marina, I feel your anger and your fear for Velken, but you must not bring your hate here."

"Papa, I was cornered, Dracula was about to kill me, I had to fight back,"

"No Marina, You have powers, you could have ended it peacefully. Outraged, he will be harder to beat."

"I'm sorry Papa, I just couldn't…" she started then realized her error, "I'm sorry, I made a mistake." Her father nodded and held out his arms for his daughter who ran into them lovingly. "I'm scared for Velken…"

"Velken will be fine Marina," he stated blandly as he walked into the parlor room. Her younger brother, Davit sat on the floor. He had their father's blonde curly hair that hung shaggily off his head and the same gray eyes.

"Marina! You are home!" he shouted jumping up from his place by the fire. Amico, the white wolf sat up. Davit ran to Marina wrapping his small arms around her waste, he was only 7. He smiled his brilliant white smile and ran back to his spot by the fire, carefully writing with his quill. Amico walked lazily over to her.

"Amico, wake up silly one." Marina said kneeling down to pet the animal. She loved Amico dearly; he had belonged to their mother. Their mother who had fell victim to Dracula only five years ago.

"I must rest, listen for the warning. There is a gathering tonight here, but I feel it will be interrupted." Their father said as he walked up the stairs.

"Tell me of your adventure! Is Velkin alright? Is he afraid to die?"

"I ran into the vampires, Dracula himself. I almost died there if it had not been for our powers. Davit, they are useful but you must be wise. As for Velkin, he is brave as he must be, and no Davit he is not afraid to die." Davit nodded in complete understanding of what could happen to Velkin, and then went back to his writing.

"Mother visited last night, father says her spirit wandered the halls of this house. I wish she had stopped by my room to bid me hello." Davit said looking gloomy. He was only two when Dracula had killed their mother, he should have been dead too but their father managed to save him.

"That's interesting; she'll probably come again tonight for the gathering. There's going to be a battle Davit."

"A BATTLE? I MUST GO HAVE MY SWORD SHARPENED AT THE SMITTY!" Davit cried out in excitement.

"Oh no Davit! You must not fight, vampires, werewolves, you wouldn't survive. You must promise me that at the first tolling of the bell you will voyage down through the cellar and into the underground roads. You must make yourself un visible Davit, you must." She looked at him firmly, "Promise me Davit,"

"I promise Marina." He said his eyes growing large.

"I must go nap too, stay here by the fire and keep warm. Its getting colder." She smiled at her brother and he smiled back. They were both beautiful by any standards, and both in the middle of a much bigger fight.


End file.
